


engraved rings and indigo ties

by dandyholmes



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Vows, Wedding Attire, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9848306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandyholmes/pseuds/dandyholmes
Summary: Sherlock Holmes and John Watson get married.This isn't really meant to be good I just needed to write them getting married today because I did. Un-beta'd





	

The suit Sherlock wore was perfect in every possible way. They had decided upon black suits with a deep blue accent (to complement their respective eye colors). Sherlock’s waistcoat was black with blue lining, and his tie was a dark indigo. John’s waistcoat/tie pairing was the opposite. They decided against boutonnières, and instead went with pocket squares. They both would have been happy in garbage bags. Sherlock flattened out his jacket and looked at himself in the full length mirror when it truly hit him:

_I’m marrying John today._

Sherlock looked back on the infinite number of moments in which that thought felt utterly impossible. He knew from the day John moved in that there would be a permanent fixture in his life reserved for him and him alone, but saying it aloud and legally binding himself to John in front of a room of their friends and family seemed like an eventuality he never would have needed to account for.

He heard the door of their bedroom creak open to find John peeking in, and Sherlock jumped.

“No!!!!” He rushed to try to shut the door to prevent john from seeing. “You’re not supposed to see me like this!!” He was trying to curl into a ball on the floor now to see if he could become small enough that his husband-to-be wouldn’t see his wedding attire.

After he stopped yelling, he heard a low chuckle come from the cracked door, “I had no idea traditions were so important to you.”

Sherlock straightened out his back while sitting cross-legged on the floor in his wedding suit and pouted like a child, “I-I’m, it’s not—”

“It’s alright, love.” Sherlock heard john put his forehead against the door, almost as if he was pretending the door was sherlock. “I’ll just have to be extra patient for the next 15 minutes. I love you.”

“I love you too." The door clicked and Sherlock felt hit with another wave of  _getting married to John_ shock.

* * *

 

The last time John got married, it felt clinical. He did not cry, and their vows were the standard ones as provided by the vicar. It was a rather short ceremony.

This time, he spent weeks contemplating his vows that he hand-wrote to promise his life to the man he’d loved for so long he didn’t remember what it felt like not to love him. His notebook was covered in scribbled out phrases and additions and he wondered why he didn’t write the bloody thing in pencil, but it didn’t matter.

He walked down the aisle first, Harry by his side, and stood to watch as his fiancé followed after him, Mr. and Mrs. Holmes beside him. He didn’t know the tears were going to come so quickly, but he laughed through them and took Sherlock’s hands in his the moment he reached the altar. Lestrade had to be the officiant and Sherlock’s best man because they found it utterly pointless to have a religious leader present, ( _“Wouldn’t it be more important and less uncomfortable if it was just someone we_ **_knew_ ** _?”_ Sherlock had said) and who the hell else was going to be Sherlock’s best man, really?

The ceremony felt both all too real and yet a blur of information all at once. John let himself cry through his vows, and Sherlock had been crying the moment he stepped down the aisle. Both of their vows had said some variation of, “I’m usually bad at this sort of thing,” “I never thought I would get here,” “I wish I had said something that first night,” and “I didn’t know one person could be capable of saving me so many times and still wants to.”

The rings were steel and had one single small diamond on them. Inside, they had each other’s names on their respective rings. “Sherlock,” on John’s, “John,” on Sherlock’s.  _ (“You really are the romantic, aren’t you?” John had said. “Shut up,” Sherlock had replied, kissing his forehead.) _

When Lestrade announced they could finally kiss (even though they had already kissed about 8 times while saying their vows and exchanging rings and practically everything in between), they shared a long kiss and the world seemed to come to a halt. John felt Sherlock’s racing heart against his chest as his arms wrapped around his waist and his  _ husband’s  _ arms encased his shoulders. He pulled away from the kiss and rested his head on Sherlock’s chest. They breathed each other in and stood still, finally becoming one.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm [dandyholmes](http://dandyholmes.tumblr.com) on tumblr!


End file.
